Within Lifetimes
by DemonicAngel67
Summary: Sometimes it was more than just one meeting. T to be safe. Makaras and Leijons.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

When she appeared in his life, he was confused. She was laughter and happiness. She was bright and accepting. He couldn't understand how this girl, this little, hyperactive girl, actually _wanted_ to be around him. Sure he had his fair share of friends, but she was different. She insisted on spending time with him, playing games or maybe just lying around doing nothing but enjoying each other's presence. It was strange but he enjoyed it. She was fun and active and took everything in stride with him. He followed her into her life and she followed him into his. Soon afterwards, he forgot what life without her was like. Couldn't imagine it anymore. She was too important.

It was when she kissed him and shyly backed away, a scared little frown on her face, when he realized why she was so goddamn important. His thinkpan was working very slowly towards the realization and in that time, she clasped her hands together and backed away a bit more. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears and she stuttered out a small apology. Just as she was beginning to explain her actions, he closed the distance between them and held her face in his hands. Wasting no time at all he kissed her again. And again. And again.

She was curled up on his side, fast asleep, as he lazily played with her hair and started drifting off. This was usually how the days ended up. She was over more often than not and he was happier having her around. His nightmares seemed to be scared away by the light the little cat-like troll emitted. But that day. That day, they did not stay away. And so he awoke with a fright and a yell and a noise so horrific he scared himself. He felt her claw at him, he'd woken her up. He could feel her tears as she tried to calm him, hold him. Try as he might he couldn't stop. When it was all over, when his throat was so raw he could taste blood, he looked down at the girl in his lap. She was still crying and –and when he noticed the blood running down the sides of her head he didn't know what to do.

"Meu?"

She whimpered and he pulled her away from his chest, to take a closer look. She was in pain and it was his fault.

"Meulin…"

She couldn't hear him. He gathered her into his arms and silently wept onto her shoulder. Rocking back and forth, he apologized over and over and over again despite her unhearing ears. He had someone pick her up and take her back. She needed to heal and he just couldn't stay near her anymore. He'd broken her; he'd sullied the little light in his life. His anger and rage consumed him. He was a monster and he'd never _ever_ let that happen again. All the secrets of the messiahs would stay secret in him. No one else would hear him ever again. He was the last thing she heard, so she'd be the last one to ever hear him. He chewed his tongue out and sewed his mouth shut. All of it was a terrible and painful process but he'd caused her so much pain, this was the least he could do.

He wouldn't let her visit for a long time. She kept asking and coming over and he refused to see her. He couldn't. One day she busted his door down with tears in her eyes and an angry look on her face. She yelled and screamed and asked him why he wouldn't let her see him. When she took a look at his face, she stopped. Her eyes widened and she carefully took a step towards him. When her hand came up to touch his mouth, he flinched away and turned his head away. She insisted and before he could even think about it, she had both her hands on his face. She cried again and shook her head and pounded on his chest asking him why. And then she kissed him. Light and careful and tears found their way onto their lips. He kissed her back as best he could and held her close. He'd missed this, missed _her_.

And so, life resumed and both found ways to communicate with each other and it was as if it hadn't happened.

Except it had and they'd never forget that.

She was strange and unworthy and dirty and beautiful. When she ran in, screaming and in a rage, he wasn't quite sure what to do. She'd _cried _for the mutant. In the troll's last moments of life she pressed her lips to his. Gathering his clothing in her hands, she stood with a proud stance. The Executioner hesitated and then lowered his arrow. She fled. He could easily have had the blue blooded troll killed for failing to do his job and just as easily found the girl and finished what had been started. But he was in one of his capricious moods and was amused by the girl. There was something about her that seemed vaguely familiar. She almost radiated as if she were a rainbow drinker.

So that day only ended in one death and The Grand Highbood himself took to keeping tabs on the little green blooded troll. Her antics were a form of private amusement. She was of no threat to him and once he grew bored of her, she would die. But before then, why not enjoy what he had? There were plenty of trolls to kill and plenty of blood to paint with.

His capricious antics usually granted him rude remarks or confusion. But she laughed and thought him amusing. Although amusement was a reaction he received sometimes, they usually tuned him out and moved on. But she engaged him in conversation. She genuinely liked him and he found he was looking forward to their conversations more and more each night. She was giggly and active and a goddamn _miracle_. So when she asked him one night if it was alright if she visited him, he quickly said yes and then proceeded to scoop his horns into some sense of a pile so he wouldn't scare her if he stepped on one.

She visited two nights later. He greeted her with a lazy smile and a "come on in, chica!" to which she responded with a pounce that threw him off balance and they both ended up on the ground in giggles. Boy was he right when he called her a miracle. She laughed when he scared himself after accidently stepping on a horn and quickly made herself at home. They played games, though he usually became distracted quickly. When she asked him about his face paint, he asked if she'd like it if he painted her face. She agreed with a quick nod and a radiant smile.

They were both on the floor of his respiteblock, merely enjoying each other's presence with a comment or two thrown about for the sake of conversation. Somehow it all seemed very familiar. He looked over at her newly painted face, grin still in place and wondered why it felt as if he'd known her for his entire life. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her, but he knew she was important. And he knew he'd always want her around.

honk

HONK

* * *

AN: Whoops, I meant to post this here forever ago. I wrote it 7 months ago and posted it on tumblr. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
